ice
by NettieTheCarrot
Summary: when Cal has a new girlfriend what will happen to them. i do not own any of casualty characters but i do own Lucie Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Ice**

**Hi, this is yet again another cal/ Ethan fan fiction hope you enjoy xx**

Cal woke up, and instantly knew this was going to be a good day. Whereas Ethan thought the opposite, they did this a lot, they were complete opposite but in a way it could be good and bad. When they both got to work there was a new doctor starting, Dr Lucie Rose, she had blonde long hair with big ,blue eyes and Cal straight away fell in love and Ethan could tell. Throughout the month, Lucie and Cal started dating and for once he was happy, unlike Ethan who was lonely and bored.

Until one winters day, everything changed, Ethan was at work but Cal and Lucie had a day of ,so they were going to go and have a romantic day out, Cal was driving, the roads were icy and a car headed towards them. As they started skidding into a field, and onto a pond upside down, they were both unconscious as the ice started to break and the other car called 999.

At the hospital the red phone went off " okay we have an RTC a car driven in a pond, and the ice is broken they are asking for two doctors, Adam, Zoe the merit car will pull up in 10 minutes" Charlie announced as Adam and Zoe get to the crash site with Jeff and Dixie, " any clue how we are going to get them out?" Zoe asked

" trust me Jeff and Dixie will manage" Adam said remembering what happened with him and Jess.

Jeff and the others managed to get to the car will help from the police and firefighters when Zoe spotted something " I recognise this car I just don't know how" Zoe said

" maybe if we got to them it would help" Jeff said as he got in the car with Zoe. There were two bodies one male, one female covered in blood and holding hands.

Back at the hospital Connie asked Ethan to phone Cal to see if he can come in ,as Zoe hears a phone and looks at the Caller ID " Ethan?" She asked

" Cal, Connie needs you to come in,there's been an RTC" he said as Zoe looked as she was going to be sick " Zoe what's up?" Jeff said as she handed him the phone and Jeff spoke

"Ethan it's Jeff" he said slowly

" wait, how have you got Cal's phone?" Ethan asked

" Ethan listen tell Charlie" Jeff said

" no, this can't be right there has to be a mistake" Ethan said crying

At the hospital Ethan went in to Connie's office " so is Dr knight coming?" She asked

" yes, just erm not in the way you think" Ethan said shaking as she left her office to go and tell Charlie " I've got some bad news, the casualties one of them has been identified, it's Cal" Connie said shocked the words were coming out her mouth as Charlie went over to the nurses station " okay, everyone I have got some bad news one of the casualties is Dr knight" he said as silence filled the air as Robyn went over to him " will, Dr Rose be with him?" Robyn asked worried

" I will find out, okay?" He said as he went to make a phone call.

Back at the crash site Zoe phone went off, as Jeff answered it " hi Charlie, it's Jeff you okay?" Jeff asked

" yes, but how many people are in the car?" Charlie asked

" two, why?" Jeff asked

" because one of them might be Dr Rose" Charlie said

" okay, see you Charlie" Jeff said shocked as the women started coming round as she looked to Cal " Cal?" She gasped as Zoe looked at her

" Lucie, is that you?" Zoe asked worried as she had become fond of the young doctor, as her head nodded " Jeff it's Lucie" she said shocked, wondering how they were going to get them out, especially Cal, who was on the far side.

**might update this even though it's rubbish ish tell me what you think and what should happen next xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews, hope you like chapter 2 so sorry about the first update that made no sense**

Adam went in to try and help them and started having a flashback, the door wouldn't open the kids and Harry in the back, telling them don't move ,Jess screaming scared and then the car going under "Adam the cars going under, Adam?" Zoe shouted as Adam jumped in trying to get to them "you're going to kill yourself" Jeff shouted jumping into to where the car was going down and down. As another car came, it was Connie. "Adam, Jeff what happened?" she asked as she got over to them

"I don't know, but they have been in there for 1 hour" Jeff replied as he started going in the car as he got Lucie, who was unconscious and barley breathing, with hypothermia "we need to get her to the hospital now, Zoe go with her"

When they got to the hospital they got her straight in resus as nurse Jessica came as well as Ruth who asked "what we have got Zoë?

"Lucie Rose, 26, unconscious, low pulse and hypothermia" Zoë responded " okay let's get 10 of morphine head and chest CT scan and x-rays but cover just in case" Ruth said as they got her into resus.

Back at the crash site the car hit the very bottom as Adam went down with Jeff and grabbed Cal "he's not breathing and no pulse" Adam said as they got him in the ambulance and tried shocking him just as the ambulance skidded to avoid a car ,and crashed into a tree. Connie who was conscious phoned Charlie and told him what happened "Charlie the ambulance its crashed, we need help" she said crying as Adam started coming around, confused where he was and Jeff and Dixie were in the other ambulance and pulled over to get them out "everyone okay" Jeff shouted as they nodded and got back to the hospital as they got Cal out and into resus when he crashed they were about to call it as they shocked him one last time and he had a pulse.

Lucie woke up confused as she saw Zoe, she was in a bed hooked up to wires when Zoë started talking to her

"did you know?" Zoë asked "did I know what?" Lucie asked confused "you were pregnant" Zoe said "what, wait is it okay?" Lucie asked worried "not sure, but does Cal know?" Zoe asked as Lucie remembered what had happened, the car came and swerved into them they started skidding and in the pond the ice broke and they went down.

"Is he okay?" she asked worried

**So is Cal okay or not and what should happen next xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again for all the reviews and sorry about the first update xX**

**Lucie's pov**

"The words I don't want to hear are going round my mind, ringing like a bell. Don't say it Zoë I can feel her hand on my shoulder, I know what's coming next her mouth opened and I knew what she was going to say "he's gone" I can see it already the funeral, it's impossible what he went through and to survive, but then again I thought whistling was impossible and I was proved wrong with that.

"Zoë went Connie said it was urgent, I thought about my child growing up without a father and I would not happen, not after when I was left at the age of 10 without a mother and father after they left me, and come back years later wanting me to donate blood for them and I did it anyway because I was stupid. All I ever wanted was a family and I have that now me, Cal and my unborn child and I could lose that in a matter of seconds. Just as Zoë comes in.

**Hospital**

"He crashed in resus but pulled through, he's conscious and is asking for you" Zoë said as she wheeled her into his room. "So your alive then?" she said  
"Yeah looks like it" he laugh.

"I've got some news" she said nervousl

"What is it?" Cal asked

"Im pregnant!" Lucie said

**so what is Cal going to think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Ice

Cal and Lucie were silent until Cal said " so baby rose-knight?"

" yeah who would of thought it" Lucie laughed

" so this is where we get are own house and I move out of Ethan's crib" Cal laughed

" it's a baby, we're not getting married" Lucie laughed

" so do you want a boy or girl?" Cal asked

" girl, what about you?" She asked coughing before falling to the floor.

" Zoë, anyone help!" Cal shouted

" Cal, are you okay?" Zoë asked as she saw an unconscious Lucie on the floor, as she got a trolley and got her into resus.

As Connie ran in wondering what had happened " we need to cross match blood and head CT scan" Zoë said

" what happened?" Connie asked worried

" Cal and Lucie were talking and she started coughing and fell to the floor" Zoë said confused

" we need an x Ray to see that nothing is broken" Connie said

" she will need to be shielded" Zoë said as Connie worked out she was pregnant.

Later Lucie was conscious back in her room with Cal "it's not fair you get to be discharged tomorrow and I'm stuck here for another two days" Lucie laughed

" you'll be alright" Cal said

" I love you Cal" she said

" I love you to infinity and beyond" Cal said kissing her " okay buzz light year" she said kissing him back.

**So I had a great day today and decided to upload this hope you like it next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Now that Cal was back to work and Lucie was discharged in a day and they were looking for houses. When Cal was on his break, he came up to Lucie and they would sit for hours looking at them until Ethan came up and told him he had patients to attend to, so he went down and did his job.

When Lucie could be discharged she stayed with Ethan and Cal until they found a house, one night when they were eating pizza and watching The Duff ( thanks to Lucie) when Cal shouted " I've got it!"

" got what?" Ethan and Lucie asked

"The perfect house" Cal said as Lucie went over to him to see and stared in amazement

" perfect" Lucie said as Ethan went over to them

" wait am I missing something?" Ethan asked

" me and Cal are having a baby" Lucie said

**So this is the last chapter but I will be doing another story around this can you suggest any names and should the baby/babies be a boy or girl also suggest names please xx**


End file.
